The present invention relates to a makeup foundation filling machine, and more particularly, to a makeup foundation filling machine with an improved structure which can quantitatively fill the contents of makeup foundation of a fixed volume in a state where an edge part of a puff is pressed and a flow pipe directly gets in contact with the puff, thereby enhancing supply and productivity of makeup foundation and preventing makeup foundation from being sprayed outside a container or around a stage.
In general, women apply makeup using cosmetic products in order to make their faces beautiful and dazzle. Such cosmetic products can be divided into fundamental cosmetics, makeup cosmetics, cosmetics for hair, fragrances, medicated cosmetics, and so on according to their functions, and are divided into a cream state, a powder state and a liquid state according to their states and are stored in containers suitable for their states.
Particularly, cosmetic products, such as foundation, used as a makeup base are produced as finished products through the steps of: mixing binder, emulsifier and others to colored powder; melting the contents of the mixture at predetermined temperature; cooling the mixture; and putting the contents in cosmetic containers, such as foundation cases.
Such foundation must be applied to a wanted part (face or exposed skin) with a good sense of contact with the skin without any lump by evenly spreading on the wanted part and satisfy a sense of use and a sense of touch. So, a user uses a puff to evenly spread foundation on the wanted part and satisfy the sense of use and the sense of touch.
Such a puff is made of cotton, sponge, foamed NBR, polyester, nylon, acryl, or acetate, is formed in an elastic pad type, and is stored in a cosmetic container.
Alternatively, there is an absorptive puff in which foundation is absorbed into the puff so that the puff does not need a cosmetic container.
Such an absorptive puff has a porous structure to hold foundation therein. In order to manufacture such an absorptive puff, conventionally, a puff is deposited in a container in which liquid foundation is contained such that liquid foundation is naturally soaked into the puff. However, such a conventional absorptive puff has several disadvantages in that productivity of the absorptive puff is reduced because it takes much time to soak liquid foundation into the puff and in that quality of the product is deteriorated because liquid foundation is unevenly distributed into the puff.
Moreover, in order to soak liquid foundation into the puff, conventionally, the puff is deposited in the container in which liquid foundation is contained such that liquid foundation is soaked into the puff toward the center from the side which gets in contact with the liquid foundation. However, such a conventional absorptive puff also has several disadvantages in that there is a difference in volume and time that each puff absorbs liquid foundation and productivity is reduced due to decrease in production speed of the absorptive puff.
Furthermore, if deposit time of the puff is short, because liquid foundation is not soaked into the center of the puff, liquid foundation soaked into the puff is not evenly distributed. So, if the user applies makeup using the puff that liquid foundation is not evenly distributed, even though the puff comes into contact with the skin, because liquid foundation is not evenly coated on the skin, it cannot provides a beautiful makeup and it causes a deterioration in quality of the product.
In order to solve such problems, as an example of a conventional foundation filling machine, Korean Patent No. 10-1199256 discloses a “makeup for puff and manufacturing method thereof (granted on Nov. 2, 2012)”. The method for manufacturing liquid makeup for a puff includes the steps of: supplying liquid makeup to the inside of a container; putting a porous absorptive member inside a container in which a makeup material is contained; pressing the absorptive member manually or using a press jig to forcedly absorb liquid makeup into the absorptive member; closing an inlet of the container, in which liquid makeup and the absorptive member are contained, with a cover having a receiving space; and fitting and assembling the puff into the receiving space of the cover.
Furthermore, the prior reference adopts a method to vibrate the press jig by operating a vibrator when the press jig presses the absorptive member, thereby enhancing filling efficiency of the makeup material.
However, because the prior reference uses a change in capacity of the absorptive member generated when the press jig presses the absorptive member, the prior reference has a disadvantage in that absorption efficiency of liquid makeup is decreased and it takes much time to absorb the liquid makeup into the absorptive member when the makeup material supplied to the lower side of the absorptive member is soaked into the absorptive member just by a pressing force of the press jig which presses the upper side of the absorptive member.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Korean Patent No. 10-0970382 discloses “method and apparatus for absorbing foundation into puff” (granted on Jul. 8, 2010). In Korean Patent No. 10-0970382, the apparatus for spraying foundation into the puff includes: a stage on which a porous puff is seated; a foundation supplying unit for spraying foundation toward the puff seated on the stage; and a diffuser for diffusing foundation sprayed from the foundation supplying unit to the whole face of the puff.
Additionally, the apparatus for spraying foundation into the puff further includes a compressor disposed on a passage to which the diffuser is connected to increase pressure of the passage in the advancing direction of foundation.
The diffuser includes: a body connected with the foundation supplying unit; a partition plate mounted on the body; and jet holes radially arranged in the partition plate.
Such a manufacturing apparatus supplies liquid foundation into the puff using the foundation supplying unit, the diffuser and the compressor, but the manufacturing apparatus has several disadvantages in that foundation is sprayed not to the puff but to the stages to contaminate around the puff because foundation is sprayed at a position spaced apart from the puff and in that the puff must be exactly located at an elevation position of the diffuser in order to minimize contamination.
However, because the conventional puff is made of a relatively light material, it may be easily moved by external wind or vibration.
Therefore, in order to prevent movement of the puff, additional device for holding the puff on the stage is needed. If the puff arranged in the additional device is made of a material which is expandable in volume when liquid foundation is absorbed, it is difficult to locate the puff inside a case.
Moreover, the conventional manufacturing apparatus has several disadvantages in that liquid foundation passing the puff is discharged to the air or contaminates around the stage because liquid foundation is sprayed and supplied to the puff and in that it needs additional device for removing the discharged foundation to prevent such phenomenon.